


We are not so different, you and I

by Felikid



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Oneshot, Sora was a heartless during CoM no you cant convince me otherwise, dying's got to mess a 14 yr old up man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felikid/pseuds/Felikid
Summary: Some time before Castle Oblivion but after the Door to Kingdom Hearts was closed, Sora doesn't cast a shadow.He knows why.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	We are not so different, you and I

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of those contemplative 1am oneshots again lads

Heartless are the dark incarnate, which is why they have no shadow. How does a shadow cast a shadow? It doesn't, simple as that.

For quite a while after closing the door to darkness, Sora didn't have a shadow either.

It's subtle, is the thing. The distinct feeling that someone is just a little bit _off._ Sora is a perfectly normal boy, Donald and Goofy would claim, what is there strange about him?

But Sora knows what is wrong. Sora stares at his feet and sees only light. How has no one noticed yet? 

He walks through empty plains and tries to think of other things. Maybe about what the infrequent ruins might have been. What people lived there.

Still, it wouldn't leave his mind, that no darkness clings to his feet. 

Sora's been feeling off ever since he died, which is silly. Kairi cured him, didn't she? Restored his body and soul? But how does that work? Sora's body was gone. Could magic create flesh and blood anew?

Sometimes, he stares at them, his friends, and feels hungry. He eats and eats his share and everyone else's, yet he is still so very hungry in a way he doesn't know.

His body seems so light, as if it shifts beneath his clothes, as if they are all that binds him together. His eyes are brighter than he remembers, almost glowing in the dark, his nails sharper. If he took off his gloves, would they transform into claws?

  
He listens to his companions' snores and wonders. There is a simple way to check. 

Sora takes off his jacket. It falls to the floor. He takes off his shirt. He stares at his bare chest and thinks of Ansem. 

Sure enough, an all too familiar emblem stares back at him.

  
He puts on his shirt and a smile the next day, as he wanders into a castle so very bright, his lack of a shadow is no worry at all.

**Author's Note:**

> listen if roxas is sora's corpse sora has _got_ to be a heartless during CoM. I have this hc that he needed roxas to wake up again because otherwise he was just a little heart inside the pod, and not actively maintaining his form might just mean his heart would float off.
> 
> The title is blatanly in reference to Ansem, living proof that keeping your intellect as a heartless is possible. Kairi didn't magic Sora a new body, she simply enabled him to retain a chunk of his soul (which would explain why early roxas is so zombie like in comparison to other humanoid nobodies. He had enough of a soul to live but sora had everything else.)
> 
> Thank you for coming to my tedtalk.


End file.
